This Day Ends Together
by Tattles
Summary: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch matches are famous, and this match is no different but there's something special about it. Harry is caught up in a moment and realises his dreams could be today. Draco is dreaming of a different world. Eyna songfic


**Title: **This Day Ends Together (Book of Days)  
**Rating: **M for safety – adult themes and sexual references  
**Word count:** 1700  
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Slash – if you don't like don't read.  
**Summary: **The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch matches are famous, and this anticipated match is no different but something is special about this one. Harry is caught up in a moment and realises his dreams could be today. Draco is dreaming of a different world. And so the two collide.  
**A/N:** This is another of my song based fics, though instead of Jack/Ianto its Draco/Harry. I'm currently going through a second 'I love Enya' phase, and in one of my free periods I was listening to 'Book of Days' and I could just picture this in my head so perfectly I had to write it up. So consequently I have a rough outline in the back of my English book and an everlasting image in my mind that refuses to leave me. Hence the fic, so please enjoy my minds creation.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Quidditch or Enya's 'Book of Days'

* * *

Harry watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team prepared themselves, today's match was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, a match that Harry himself had been particularly looking forward to for sometime. For Harry this would be one of his few chances to observe Draco without anyone thinking anything of it, one of his few chances to truly compete with the Slytherin Ice Prince.

"_One day, one night, one moment,  
__My dreams could be, tomorrow."_

He could already hear the school crowding into the stands, talking and chatting about anything and everything, the main topic of gossip being who would win the match; would it be Slytherin or Gryffindor? Looking around the locker room one last time, Harry stood to address his team and give the customary pre-game pep-talk. Not knowing what really to say, Harry just gave out final reminders on their strategy and told the team that whatever the outcome there was always next year. Pep-talk over the team gathered in a circle, hands in they cried "Go Gryffindor". Their minds focused on the game ahead they gave a final cheer before rushing out of the locker rooms and onto the pitch.

"_One step, one fall, one falter,  
__East or west, over earth or by ocean."_

The roar of the crowd was deafening and yet the sounds hardly registered for Harry. Distantly he felt the overwhelming thrill of a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match, the excitement of a Quidditch match against Malfoy. Bursting with anticipation Harry vaguely heard Madame Hooch call for the teams to mount their brooms and move into position; climbing onto his Firebolt Harry gripped the handle and kicked off the ground. Hovering over the pitch he watched at the Bludgers were, released then the Golden Snitch and finally the Quaffle was thrown up and the game was on.

"_One way to be my journey,  
__This way could be my book of days."_

The Chasers of each teams raced each other vying for control over the Quaffle, the Beaters were flying around the pitch hitting Bludgers at the other team's members and saving their own. But Harry and Draco were separate from that; they were flying high up above the game, their eyes peeled for that flash of gold that would win them and their house the game.

"_No day, no night, no moment,  
__Can hold me back from trying."_

Harry glanced at Malfoy flying near him, his blond hair flowing around him as his eyes searched the skies. Harry found himself without words to describe Malfoy, there were none in the English vocabulary that came anywhere near accurate in describing Draco. He few with such grace and elegance, he had an air of refinement and sophistication around him and enviable effortlessness of his godlike beauty, all of which and his mere presence could evoked the inevitable heart flutter from Harry. To Harry Draco Malfoy was desire, perfection and love. Lost in his day dream of Draco, Harry almost fell off his broom when a Bludger came at him, if not for Fred (or was it George) sweeping in on his broom and hitting it away from Harry he would surely be a splat on the ground by now. Thanking Fred (or George) Harry focused his attention firmly on the game.

"_I'll flag, I'll fall, I'll falter,  
__I'll find my day may be,  
__Far and away,  
__Far and away."_

It wasn't long after the Bludger incident that the Snitch was sighted, the crowd was roaring again, egging on the two Seekers as they raced for the Snitch. Only they never reached it before the flash of gold disappeared, fading into its surrounding. The chase was over and Harry and Draco fell back, flying around the pitch watching their team mates and the game, waiting for another sighting. Waiting for the final chase.

"_One day, one night, one moment,  
__With a dream to believe in."_

Harry flew high above the game, feeling the rush of the wind in his hair and the thrill of flying as he sped through the sky. Adrenaline flooded his system, driving him higher and higher. Soaring over the pitch he saw the distant specks of the players and spectators. Thoughts drifting again, Harry couldn't help but think of Draco, of his handsome face, his sex-on-a-stick voice, and Harry's more frequent R rated dreams Draco stared in. Starting to loose focus and getting hot and bothered, Harry aimed his Firebolt for the skies. High into the clouds he soared, bursting through the cold bundles of fluff he came out into a clear blue sky, the bitter chill of the air just the thing that should have calmed him, but is wasn't enough. Flying higher and higher still, Harry flew higher than he had in third year when the Dementors had been after him.

And higher still he went, the cold was so bitter now that his clothes were frosting and his breath formed a white mist as soon as it left him. Freezing Harry allowed his broom to freefall, dropping without any control Harry felt reckless and free. He felt liberated and exhilarated and a tinge of fear. Freefalling Harry almost didn't see Draco as he fell past the blond Slytherin. Smiling and crying out his joy Harry made the most of the fall as he could before pulling up.

"_One step, one fall, one falter,  
__And a new earth across a wide ocean."_

Malfoy had followed Harry high into the sky, so high that the air began to chill and his breath puffed in front of him. Glancing around, Draco looked for the green-eyed Seeker but didn't see him until he looked up; there he saw a dark-haired blur falling, rushing down wards at a reckless speed. Harry Potter was spinning and crying out in joy as he freefell towards the earth. Mesmerised Draco watched the blur falling in utter joy. He watched as Harry pulled himself out of the fall, his feet skimming to tops of the clouds. Smirking Draco wondered if Harry was saving the professors from heart attack or if he didn't want to frighten his friends. But whatever his reasons Draco couldn't help but admire Harry's natural and skilled talent on a broom, he flew with such grace and beauty it should be outlawed. Following the Gryffindor more sedately Draco flew through the clouds and back into the game.

"_This way became my journey,  
__This day ends together,  
__Far and away."_

And so when Harry broke from the cloud cover, coming back into sight of the student body, he was closely followed by Draco.

And then the most unlikely of things happened.

Draco Malfoy saw Snitch hovering close to Harry, right next to his head to be exact. And so the chase was on again, with Draco zooming towards Harry and the Snitch. Zipping in and out of the players, Harry and Draco chased the Snitch, one minute Harry would be in front reaching for the golden ball and the next he'd fallen back and Draco was reaching for it. And so they raced, each fervently wishing it would be them to catch the elusive Golden Snitch.

The chase was nearing the Slytherin goal posts, the other players watched as the two Seekers, both pressed flat against their broomstick handles and completely focused on the Snitch, raced by, going at speeds previously unseen. And so it was inevitable that they crashed.

Harry had been too distracted by the sight of Draco's taunt butt highlighted by his Quidditch gear to notice that Draco was reaching out again – he only saw the tightening of his pants which caused a different kind of tightening in his. Draco glanced back in this moment, the Snitch in his hand he'd turned to gloat. In that second before they collided their eyes met an inexplicable exchange took place. Draco saw the raw desire in Harry's green eyes, and in Draco that desire sparked a ray of hope which Harry then saw reflected in Draco's own eyes. Smiling, the two collided mid-air in a tangle of body parts. Gripped their brooms they found themselves holding each other as they fell to the ground. The collective indrawn gasp of the crowd was barely heard by the pair, all they saw was the other, all they heard was their breathing, all they felt was the scorching touch of the other.

"_This day ends together,  
__Far and away.  
__Far and away."_

The landing hadn't been as painful as they would have thought. They now were lying on the grass, Draco on top of Harry. If either boy was bruised they didn't feel it, each was lost in the feeling of the other.

Harry's only thought was, this is my dream to believe in. Glancing at the boy on top of him, Harry found silver-grey eyes focused on him, searching his face, eyes clouded with emotion. Pulling a hand out from whatever was squashing it Harry reached up to Draco's face. His hand stroking the smooth flesh of Draco's cheek, reaching up into his silk smooth hair and grasping, holding onto the strands Harry used Draco's hair to pull him down. Their faces were now centimetres apart, their breath mingling, moving together they each move into the kiss. The soft press of lips, the slight touch of tongue caressing lips, the expression of emotion through action. The kiss was sweet, it was magic, and it was life.

For once in the history of Hogwarts the students were completely silent at a Quidditch match, no-one could tear their eyes away from the schools most famous rivals kissing on the Quidditch pitch. Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch were the first two to break from their trance, rushing onto the pitch the two hurried to the fallen players to aid them.

Unaware of the world around them, Harry and Draco held each other, gazing into the others eyes they smiled. Draco was the first to move; pulling himself off Harry he sat down next to the boy and helped pull him up. Glancing up at the sound of running feet the two boys saw Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch running towards them followed by other teachers and Harry's best friends. Glancing at Draco Harry couldn't help but whisper: _"This day ends together, Far and away. Far and away."_

Both knew in that moment that nothing would be the same again and yet everything would be fine.

THE END


End file.
